Carcer City in Grand Theft Auto V: Carcer City
Grand Theft Auto V: Carcer City is set in Carcer City, 1996. Carcer City, unlike Liberty City or Vice City, is not based on any real-life location and is entirely made up. Carcer City has a population of 2,666,666 and is slightly larger than Liberty City was in GTA IV. Carcer City is located in a part of Alderney State that was not seen in GTAIV and is only a few miles from Liberty City. It has been described in the media as a prosperous industrial city, but in reality it is nothing more than a crime infested, industrial wasteland. Living in Carcer City is a struggle to survive, every year hundreds of murders are committed in Carcer City, gangs rage bloody wars against one another, as well as city officials being extremely corrupt; police brutality, murder, rape, mugging and other crimes are an everyday element of life in Carcer City. The chances of getting robbed, injured or even killed is very high which makes walking alone down the streets at night in Carcer City almost like committing suicide. Due to all the heavy industrial activity, Carcer City has an incredibly high level of pollution and, in fact, even on what can be considered nice sunny days the skies are dark and cloudy because there is so much air pollution being poured into the skies above the city. In short, life in this nightmarish industrial hellhole is very rough on it's citizens which is no wonder why Carcer City has earned the title of "Most Dangerous Place In America". Carcer City is divided into three Boroughs/Islands: 'Concord' Concord is the smallest of Carcer City's three Boroughs and is the starting point of the game's story. Concord was the last Borough to become apart of the city and has only been since 1889. Half of this Borough consist of surban neighberhoods. Throughout the suburban areas, there are many abandoned houses which have been burned by arson. The other half of the Borough is the Glenshaw Heights which is a mix of small, three story apartments and old mill buildings that have been converted into housing projects. Neighborhoods and Districts in Concord: *Glenshaw Heights *Ravenwood *Southside *Leesville *Toll Island 'Portland' Dominated by ghettos and industrial disctricts, Portland is the second Borough unlocked in the game. Compared to Concord, Portland is much larger. It is home to Gavlain Park, Carcer City's version of Liberty City's Middle Park. Unlike Middle Park, Gavlain Park is dirty, almost every tree is dead and withered, and is also the spot of gang violence and murder. Neighborhoods and Districts in Portland: *New Dublin *Fort Carson *Little Asia *Lebanio *Northcord *Rumford Bay *Stones *Wenthrop *Pondunk *Gavlain Park *Westworth *Cleveland Heights *Southport *Cartwood *Mantleburrow *Desmond Industrial Park *Winslow Island 'West Carcer' The third and final Borough unlocked in the game. West Carcer is the largest, most dangerous, and most populated of the three Boroughs. Despite having the largest population in Carcer City, West Carcer is in a state of extreme deteration. Urban decay is a common sight in most neighberhoods. Most of the West Carcer's gangs are the most dangerous in all of Carcer City. Despite being in a complete state of ruin, it is home to the upper-class neighberhood of Wapona Hills. Neighborhoods and Districts in West Carcer: *Brentwood *Livingston *Darkwoods *Arbiter *Fint *Los Albos *East Los Albos *Port Lauderdale *Kingston Beach *Carcer Mark *Smiths Hill *Westside *Lost Paradise *Cottonmouth *Old Town *Douglas *Carvington *Archer *Campden *Carcer Mark *South Port *Jefferson *Denton's Junkyard *Central *Leamingford *Wapona Hills Category:Locations